


Deletions

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: It's been a week since the election was decided here in the U.S. We are still in shock, and yet things are already changing, I don't know what the world will look like next week, after the next inauguration, after the next four years. I was not a political person before last week around 3 am when I woke up to the results, I am now. I live in a country divided, yet, in my small world, and in this wee space where I write, I feel safe, and yet, I know, it is not the case for everyone. I will continue to write and speak for love, here in this space. My heart aches so I will write.Please, do whatever you can to let the most vulnerable around you feel not so alone, my new icon is a way a friend of my heart is reaching out. If you are a writer, keep writing; if you are a reader, keep reading; if you are an artist, make art. If you feel all you can do is love, then just love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a week since the election was decided here in the U.S. We are still in shock, and yet things are already changing, I don't know what the world will look like next week, after the next inauguration, after the next four years. I was not a political person before last week around 3 am when I woke up to the results, I am now. I live in a country divided, yet, in my small world, and in this wee space where I write, I feel safe, and yet, I know, it is not the case for everyone. I will continue to write and speak for love, here in this space. My heart aches so I will write.
> 
> Please, do whatever you can to let the most vulnerable around you feel not so alone, my new icon is a way a friend of my heart is reaching out. If you are a writer, keep writing; if you are a reader, keep reading; if you are an artist, make art. If you feel all you can do is love, then just love.

John groaned as he opened up the comments on the latest blog post.

"Damn it!"

Sherlock wandered in looking for tea, only to find John banging away on his keyboard, faster than Sherlock had ever witnessed before.

"What are you doing, love? You'll sprain something - oh. You aren't actually responding to that arsehole, are you?"

"Of course I am, he can't -"

Sherlock ssshed him and wrapped his arms around John, kissing the top of his head. "Watch and learn, love." Sherlock hit the delete key and moved on to the next until every hate-filled comment was gone. "Come back to bed."

"Deleting them doesn't make it okay."

"Of course it doesn't."

"Then why?"

"By responding to them, you are wasting your energy getting angry instead of spending that same energy making mad passionate love to me."

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh."

"I'm an idiot."

"Yes."

"Tea?"

"Later, hmm?"


End file.
